Satellite
Satellite is the seventh episode of Henry Danger Evolution. Plot The episode starts explaining about what happened in the previous episode with Henry being captured by the Guardian The episode starts off with Garmadon viewing the Shredder's failures and the failures of Minyak and Toffee and decided to send the Doom Clan to build operation Satellite Doom Destroyer. Garmadon, Shredder, Slade, Willy Mackley, Terry Silver, Hun, Master Chen, Red Skull, Shang Tsung and Grigori Rasputin watch their henchmen aided by Doom Gang ninja, Shark Army troopers, Black Warriors, Foot Ninja, HYDRA Troopers, Black Dragon Gang members, Anacondrai Cultists, League of Shadow Thugs, Purple Dragon Thugs, Minyak's Robot Guards and Mercenaries build up the Doom Destroyer as Cobra Kai and Purple Dragon delinquents up their game in ninjutsu with doomsday weapons. Then Thai Military Officer Mercenaries wielding fencing sabers salute by pointing their sabers up when Toffee arrived with Kroenen, Minyak and Haupstein announcing the hired henchmen are ready for war against the heroes as they are preparing to launch the Doom Destroyer. Meanwhile Henry and Ray were fighting crime until the military officer soon decided to launch the Satellite missile and shoot Henry as he didn't know that Dr. Minyak had set the target to kill Henry as part of his plan since they failed with the Guardian in Image Problem Soon it started to fire but it missed Henry Ray Kai and the Turtles soon reached Minyak and they had to destroy the Satellite before it targets and kills Henry once and for all. Soon they started to fight Kroenen, Toffee and Haupstein and Henry still had to stay out of the Satellite's path way so Ray can destroy it and get through Minyak. Later that day in Chinatown Miami Florida, Batman is fighting the Joker, Dr. Octopus, Venom, Carnage, The Green Goblin, Rhino, Sandman, Vulture, Shocker, Electro, Baron Zemo, Grim Reaper, Sabertooth, Winter Soldier, Iron Monger, Abomination, Mr. Freeze, Harley Quinn, Bob, the Goons, Penguin, Riddler, King Tut, Executioner, the Enchantress, Crocklaw, Polarblood, Hammer Head, Bebop, Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishlegs, Junnika, Bludgeon and the Black Warriors with Iron Man, Spider Man, The Hulk, Captain America, Wolveriene and Thor. Then Gohan arrives making sure his crazy dad does not get involved in this histeria. Then Robin, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd and Daniel LaRusso Jr. fight against Hive Five under leadership of Bane who have gotten orders from Slade to fight off the thugs with league of Shadows thugs. Then Cobra Kai Delinquents, Black Dragon Thugs and Purple Dragon thugs arrive to fight them off with ninjitsu. Garmadon arrives with Kaira Garmadon, Jason Garmadon, Minyak, Kano, Karai and the Shredder to meet up with Toffee, Kroenen and Haupstein who then fight Henry, Kai, Ray and the Turtles fight off Garmadon and company as they use the satilite to destroy Henry and take over the world. Minyak's Robot Guard and Mercenary armies arrive to fight the heroes. It was a fierce fight as the winner was undetermend. Then Master Chen arrived as he was about to destroy Henry with his elemental wand. Then he got his butt kicked by a mysterious warrior with golden-blond hair long - usually tied in a braid that hangs down to his shoulders, but sometimes forgoing the braid for a simpler ponytail, parted bangs in the middle that frame his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna wearing all black is to hide any oil stains that he may obtain from his automail arm. This warrior used something called Alchemey and destroyed the Satilite. Then the evil Ninja Army recognizing him then called for 7 evil warriors and then they left. Henry was confused as why these 7 warriors and the Evil Ninja army are working together. Trivia * This is the second episode to feature "Pick on Henry Week". * This is the first time that the Guardian is mentioned. * This is the first appearance of Fullmetal Alchemist Characters.